Nusol
Summary Nusol was once the eternal prison & tomb of the god Enu, but is now home to those who worship him. Enu was imprisoned within the tomb after being tried for treason around 239,000 BU. The tomb was the first grand structure of the Valley of Nisa. It was built from stone taken from three separate mines within twenty miles of the site. The final stone was placed some time after the trial, but the exact time is unknown. Many believe the god lies within the darkness inside the Tomb of Nusol, while many others question if he ever existed at all. The site sat abandoned and its location was soon lost. The location is hundreds of miles from the capital. It was not unlikely to hear clashing stories about its location 200,000 years after Enu's imprisonment. In 262 AU many worshipers of Enu fled the capital in search of Nusol and their god, after the rising of the factions during "War for the Gods." In 302 AU Enu's faithful found the lost Tomb of Nusol, and settled there. Soon after the settlers claimed Nusol as their own nation. The claim went unknown to the capital, as many thought the group had died wandering the desert wilderness.The Nusolans did their best to free their god, breaching the tomb one year after their arrive. The tomb was found completely empty. Location Still unknown its exact local, even to those who live their currently, the city lies overlooking the cold northern sea. Environment Nusol is one of the few areas of Nisa that experiences the cold of winter as well as the heat of summer. Snow is uncommon, but has happened a few times since the settlement of the worshipers. The land surrounding the city is mostly barren with small fig trees, as well as oak trees. The nights can reach below freezing points throughout the year. The Tomb of Nusol was converted to a temple and housing for the city's priests. The tomb is also used for other religious practices including marriages, funeral, and weekly parliament meetings. Culture Nusol is filled with worship of Enu in everyday life. Each morning a sacrifice of figs and beer is made by a priest at the center of the town. It is common for citizens of Nusol to attend the morning sacrifces, but not required by the city's law. Though most of the citizens time is spending worship at the chapel or working in the fields. It is common practice to drink beer and tell stories of the old gods. Priests are seen as the highest members of society. Priests have to undergo a long process of learning and trial before they are made an official priest of Nusol. Many citizens work in the wheat fields, planting and harvesting for winter. Government Nusol is run and governed by parliament. Their are four families that hold a seat as well as the High Priest. Concerns and possible law changes are brought to the parliament and voted upon. The families are generally represented by the highest ranking member of the family, but another member of the family is allowed to represent in their place in case of sickness, injury, or other engagements. Five Seats of the Parliment: Sol Ros Tek Ta High Priest Nusol Death Practices When a member of the city has died. Their body is taken to the great upper chamber with the Tomb of Nusol. The high priest waits until the moon aligns with the small vertical openings that are towards the outside of the chamber, and begins to prepare the body. The body is laid on an altar at the center of the room, there the organs are removed and placed into clay pots to be dried and used a fertilizer. Their body is then filled with dried fig leaves and salt. The body is placed within a furnace to be burnt. The high priest says a pray to Enu and places the body into the flame.